It is known that crude hypothalamic preparations will inhibit the secretion of the growth hormone, somatotropin. Recently, the structure of a somatotropin-release-inhibiting-factor (SRIF) has been elucidated by Brazeau et al., Science, 179, 77(1973) as ##STR1## This tetradecapeptide is commonly referred to as somatostatin.